Destroy love in time
by Shahaf444
Summary: Isabella & Phineas GF & BF, but what happened when Isabella gets angry on Phineas because he's like the oblivious, old Phineas, when they were 10 years old. So she's going to the past to change everything that happened between them. Happy end ;
1. Chapter 1

A normal day in the backyard, sit under the big tree and thought on what they going to do today. The 15- years- old Phineas is thinking when his girlfriend will show up. And there she is! Standing there, and the gate is open Behind her. Her pink Clothes and her pink bow is remember him the cute little girl he meets 6 years ago.

"Hi Phineas, whatcha' doing?" Her smile shine like the sun, and her sweet voice was melody to his ears.

"Isabella, you here!" He call in happyness, and he smile like an idiot. He get up from the big tree and walk to his girlfriend. His smile only get bigger when her lips meet his. Ferb watch his brother smile between kisses and smile himself because his brother is happy like is no tommorow. The kiss is over, and Phineas has a love-drunk look on his face. Isabella only giggle.

"So what are we going to do today?" Phineas ask, after he recovered from the kiss.

"Maybe, we go to the park? I mean, if you have nothing to do..." Isabella suggested sweetly.

"Nuuu...don't worry Isabella! we'll find something to do!" Phineas said with a smile. Ferb only do the face-palm look. Isabella do the death- stare to Phineas. Even if Phineas has a girlfriend, he still not the 'romantic' type.

"Ooooh, believe me Phineas, I don't worry..." Isabella said anger, but Phineas didn't notice.

Phineas is a great boyfriend, but sometimes...well a lot of times, he prefer do the Projects instead going out with Isabella, and she really sad and annoyed about this. It's been a long time since Isabella and Phineas go out...


	2. Chapter 2

~A week after~

"Hi Phineas, Whacha' doing?" Isabella said.

"Me and Ferb finished to build this flying Skateboard." Phineas said.

"Oh, that's good, because I thought that we could go to a movie, because we don't go out together a long, long time!" Isabella said. (They don't go out together after ch 1...)

"Oh, no, I can't go out with you! After that we want to build a flying T.V!" Phineas said happily as he was trying to impress Isabella...but Isabella didn't impressed...in fact she's angry...really angry...

"What did you mean 'I can't go out with you?' So when do you want to go out with me? Or you don't want at all! Yes, you trying to evade from me!" Isabella said in anger.

"Wha-? Isabella, I-I do want to go out with you, but sometimes you need to give up for me, because I like to do this projects too!" He said.

"Phineas, I always give up on our dates to your projects! And tomorrow you'll say that you want to do a flying pants! This is what happened all the week! And I always ask YOU to go out with me! You never asked me except from our first date! If I weren't asked you later, we weren't go out after that! And don't try to deny it!" Isabella said, anger.

"Ok, so if you can't wait a little while, let's go!" Phineas said.

"No! I don't want to go." Isabella said.

"So what do you want from me?" Phineas said with anger.

"I want you to be my boyfriend! All this situation happened when I was 9 years old! And after that too! I always want to spend time alone with you, but you and your stupid projects!" Isabella yell now.

"THERE AREN'T STUPID!" Phineas yell too.

All this time Ferb want to calm them down But without success.

"THAT'S IT!" Isabella said, then she turn around to the gate and come out the backyard.

Phineas turn around his back to the gate and then turn around to the gate. 'Where is she going now?' He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

'Stupid inventions, stupid Phineas, stupid me! All my childhood I wanted to get Phineas's attention, and even NOW that I'm 15, I not manage to do that! So why to bother? I'm going to the past to change everything!' Isabella thought to herself. She going to the museum, where the time machine was in the last time she saw it. 'There it is!' She thought. 'From now on, my childhood will be awesome, without Phineas there and Phineas here and Phineas, Phineas, Phineas! I've got more things to do! And if this is not paid off in the future, then I'll not do it at all.' She thought. She sit on the time machine, and said, "Past, here I come!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Whooop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~Whooop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~In the past

"Where am I? I mean, the 10 years old me?" Isabella said. She enter Phineas and Ferb's backyard, and stop. "Nobody's here." She said to herself, then she feel something on her skirt. "Wha-Hahahahahaha!" She scream, when she see a little baby touch her skirt. She then Realize, that this is Phineas...but this is a BABY Phineas. "Hallo! I am bineas! Hehe, you loog lige Izabela!" The little boy said sweetly. Phineas, even when he was a baby, he loves Isabella, So the little baby blush softly when the older Isabella look at him. "Oh, no! I travel to the past too much time, and I come to the time we were still babies! I need to come to another past." Isabella said, and run to the time machine. "Izabela?" Said the little baby, and then watch her Disappear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Whooop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~Whooop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~In the other past

"This is it!" The 10 years old girl said herself. "This is the day i'm going to hang out with Phineas. ALONE!" She said, and then smile "I can do this!" She said, she almost open the backyard's gate, when she hear a voice, and stop.

"You know, he's going to build a huge robot dog, and eventually, you're go with Phineas AND Ferb to that movie." The voice said. Isabella frozen. 'This voice...' She thought, and then she turning around, to see HER, but bigger.

"Who-who are you?" Said the 10 years old Isabella.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm you! Only 15 years old." Isabella said to the little Isabella.

"What...what are you-I mean, I doing here?" The 10 years old girl said.

"I come to warn you." The older Isabella said.

"From what?" The little Isabella said.

"Come with me. Let's speak in more private place then here...Is mom home?" The 15 years old ask.

"No, she's in the work." The little one said.

"Ok then! Let's go home!" Said the older Isabella, and took the 10 years old girl's hand.

"Wait! But I wanted to..." She said, blushing, and pointer on the boys backyard gate.

"After I tell you some things, you'll not want to come here anymore...now let's go!" Said the 15 years old Isabella, and pulling the 10 years old girl toward their house.


End file.
